visita inesperada
by marthar
Summary: Castle Y Bechett tiene un nuevo caso entre manos pero en el medio tiene la visita de un personita que hará una revolución
1. Chapter 1

Como cada semana una nuevo caso había entrado y la detective y el escritor fueron a la escena del crimen mientras viajaban en el ascensor ambos disfrutaron de los últimos momentos de privacidad.

Al llegar al piso veinte del viejo edificio los aguardaban Espo y Rayan para ponerlos al día. Kete se puso en su traje de detective y tomo el mando de la investigación.

- Jefa este le va encantar, tenemos una buena y una mala - informo Espo mientras caminaba un paso mas adelante que la detective.

Beckett tomo un sorbo del café que Castle había comprobado para ella - Javi es muy temprano para jugar a las adivinanzas dime la buena -

- La Buena es que hay un testigo - respondió el detective parándose junto a la puerta para dejarla que pase primero junto con el escrito.

Antes de que Bechett pudiera responder lo hizo Castle - Pero es no es algo bueno, es buenísimo hoy nos vamos todos temprano-

Los tres se pararon en la sala, donde una mujer se encontraba tirada sobre la mesa

- Si Castle tenemos un testigo, lo malo que el testigo es él- Javi levanto la mano señalando una cuna donde se encontraba sentado un pequeño niño de cómo de un año jugando con unos muñecos de peluche.

- NO ME JODAS- dijeron Ricky y Kate a la vez.

- sip -respondió Javi,- Es el hijo de la victima aunque no se ven fotos del padre-

La detective pensó por un momento miro a su alrededor – Bien, Javi toma al chico y llévalo a la estación -

Esposito abrió grandes los ojos y levanto las manos negando con la cabeza - Jefa sabes que siempre hago lo que me pidas pero esto no. Rayan levanta al niño-

Rayan se puso nervioso, tartamudeo antes de poder hilar una palabra - Yo, yo, no me llevo con los niños. Castle de nosotros tu eres el único que eres padre-

Castle dibujo una sonrisa - oho vamos chicos corren asesinos y les da miedo un niño- el escritor se acerco a la cuna del niño

- Ven aquí muchacho vamos para afuera- tomo al niño y al mono de peluche con que el niño se encontraba jugando, y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta cuando llego donde se encontraba Kate se paro por un instante - Te esperamos afuera-

Ella asistió con la cabeza y no pudo evitar sentir ternura al verlo con el niño.

Antes de salir Castle se dio vuelta, miro a la detective - Toma un poco de ropa y pañales-

Unos minutos después Kate salió a la calle con un bolso con motivos infantiles y se encontró al escritor jugando con el pequeño hacer aviones, por un instante Kate se divirtió al ver a su amado con un niño grande.

Al verla el escritor dibujo una gran sonrisa y se acerco a ella con el niño entre los brazos - Bueno detective que hacemos -

Bechett paso uno mano por la cara del escritor y luego froto la espalda del niño, mirando con ojos de ternura con que naturalidad Castle tenia al niño - Nos vamos a la estación y llamamos a servicios sociales y ellos se encargaran de buscar a la familia—

Después de un breve discusión Castle tomo asiento en la parte posterior del auto con el niño en su regazo - No me gusta ir sentado atrás y menos en tu auto-

La dura detective, no podía evitar desarmarse ante su escritor cuando actúa así - Basta Castle o sino los dejare sin postre a los dos - soltando una carcajada .

Cuando llegaron a la estación Castle paso el cuidado al niño a una novata llamada Lin, para que el pudiera trabajar juntando las piezas del rompecabezas junto con Bechett.

Los tres detective, y el escritor se juntaron con la capitán veían las distintas evidencias que habían juntado a lo largo del día, cuando la oficial Lin apareció junto con el niño

- detective Bechett ya es tarde y aun no lo hay venido a buscarlo y mi turno ya termino hace más de uno hora -

Bechett que se encontraba tranquilamente sentada salto como si tuviera un resorte , se acerco a la oficial y antes de que pudiera racionar la joven policía le paso al niño ha Bechett quien lo tomo algo sorprendida.

Gettes que también se encontraba levantada junto a Kate - detective esta noche se va a tener que hacer cargo del niño porque es evidente que servicios sociales no va a venir-

Bechett abrió grande los ojos - Capitán con todo respeto no tengo mucha experiencia con niños la verdad es que no se qué hacer-

Sin mover un solo musculo de su cara la capitán miro fijamente - Bueno siempre es un buen momento para aprender - sin dejar que la detective pudiera responde la capitán se dio vuelta y se fue.

Rayan y Javi no pudieron evitar soltar una carcajada - oye Bechett, que bien que te queda—soltó Esposito riéndose, ella le devolvió un gestos de desaprobación

- no, no tienen razón te queda muy bien - dijo Castle mirándola con los ojos llenos de amor.

Kate que no tenía la menor idea de qué hacer con el niño, miro a su amante secreto

- Toma Castle tu lo puedes cuidar hasta mañana—

Richard se levanto de la silla y tomo al niño - no hay problema Castle junior y yo sobremos como divertirnos - castle salió de la sala con el niño en brazos y Bechett por detrás, llegaron a la silla donde él había dejando su abrigo y donde estaba el bolso del niño

- cuando termines te esperamos en casa ya que la abuela Martha está de viaje con sus chicos de la escuela de teatro-

Ella no pudo evitar que se le dibujara una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras volvía a tomar al niño para que él se pusiera el abrigo

– Ni bien termino aquí voy para allá—. Kate sostenía al niño en sus brazos que para que Castle le ponía el pequeño abrigo

- bien ¿están los dos listos?- consulto la detective.

Castle asistió con la cabeza - no tardes que te preparare la cena, ha por cierto era verdad lo que dije que el niño te queda increíble -

Ella rio nerviosa - nos vemos luego- Kate vio como él se alejaba con el niño en sus brazos.

Mientras le hacía morisquetas para que se riera y no pudo evitar tener sentimientos encontrados, por un lado ese mágico momento que cavaba de compartir como si fueran una familia. Y por el otro lado de solo pensar en ella como madre, como responsable de una persona hacia que tuviera sensación de vértigo, respiro profundo bajo la cabeza y la sacudió levemente tratando de volver a su realidad que la esperaba en la sala de juntas. Cuando entro en el salón sus compañeros compartieron miradas cómplices – hey Bechett que linda familia hacen los tres- soltó Rayan entre risas mientras Esposito asistía con la cabeza. Bechett frunció el ceño

- cállense y busquen algo que nos haga poder saber quien hizo esto—

Poco después de las nueve Kate estaba golpeando la puerta de la casa de Castle, quien al abrirla traía galera de colores y una nariz de payaso, al verlo así ella sonrió

- ¿ Porque no me parece raro esto?- Pregunto arrugando su cara.

Castle cerro la puerta y la abrazo para darle un gran beso

- se que te encanta- respondió el escritor

Kate disfruto del cálido beso de su escritor y vio la gran sala llena de juguetes por todas partas y en el medio el pequeño niño jugando con unos cubos en el centro de la alfombra

- Castle que es todo esto de donde salió—

Él la tomo por detrás apoyando su cara en el hombre de ella- eran de Alexis cuando era niña -

El la ayudo a sacarse el abrigo y planto un sonoro beso en el cuello de ella

- ponte cómoda que la cena esta casi lista—

El tiro la chaqueta de ella en un sofá y se dirigió a la cocina mientras que Kate fue hacia donde se encontraba el pequeño y se sentó junto a él, cuando tomo asiento junto al pequeñín este estiro los brazos para abrazar a Kate, quien lo levanto y lo apoyo en su regazo

- te estás divirtiendo amiguito – le pregunto mientras el niño le daba, uno de los cubos.

Cuando el escritor vio la imagen maternal, no pudo evitar sentirse más enamorado de ella

- Castle este niño necesita un cambio de pañales -

El volvió en si ante el requerimiento de la detective – En esa bolsa de allí tienes pañales - levantando el dedo para que viera la bolsa.

La detective apoyo al niño en el suelo y se estiro hasta tomar la bolsa y comenzó a sacar las cosas que había dentro de ella

- Bueno vamos a ver como te dejamos limpito- dijo la detective mientras tomaba al niño para acostarlo.

Castle que estaba en la cocina se fue acercando muy despacio para ver como su amada intentaba cambiar el pañal

- ¿Quieres que te eche una mano? - pregunto el escritor mientras se apoyaba en con las manos en el respaldar de uno de los grades sofás.

Bechett levanto la vista de forma desafiante - Vamos Castle crees que no soy capaz de cambiar un pañal -

El escritor bajo la vista y dibujo una sonrisa en la cara - está bien solo quería ayudarte ten cuidado con el pis-

La detective volvió la rápidamente a mirar al escritor -¿ El pis?- ella no pudo terminar la palabra que el niño tiro un chorro de pis mojando la cara de Bechett que hizo que se quedara helada

- me ha meado -

Ante semejante escena Castle soltó una enorme carcajada que retumbo en toda la habitación

- de eso mismo te hablaba- y se acerco a ella con una toalla para que pudiera limpiarse, se sentó junto a ella y comenzó a limpiar al pequeño un par de minutos después Castle había dejado al niño como nuevo

- eres todo un experto en niños - soltó la detective sentada junto ha él.

Ricky la miro por un instante pensó hacer alguna de sus clásicas bromas, pero al ver la cara de decepción de su amada por no haber podido limpiar al niño froto su pierna

- No te preocupes yo cambiaba a Alexis cuando era niña a su madre le daba asco -

Ella sonrió y se acerco a él para besarle pero él la detuvo en seco

- Sabes amo que me beses pero no cuanto otro te ha meado- ella a sitio con la cabeza se levanto y se dirigió al baño.

Castle tomo al niño y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

Un par minutos después Kate volvió al salón donde Ricky ya se encontraba dándole de comer al niño una papilla de zapallo y zanahorias

- ven siéntate a cenar Kate que se te enfría la comida—ella tomo asiento junto a él

Bechett miro y noto que solo ella tenia comida en el plato- ¿Qué pasa tu no comes?—interrogo al escrito.

Sin sacar la vista del niño que tenia sentado en su piernas Castle respondió - Si voy a comer cuando termine de darle a él además prefiero que comas porque se que debes estar cansada - y siguió en su valor de alimentar al niño.

Ella comenzó a comer la increíble cena que él había preparado, mientras lo veía como se manejaba con el niño.

- Cambias pañales, preparas cenas, le das de comer al niño, eres una especie de marido modelo- y siguió comiendo.

Castle levanto la vista cargada de picardía - Que acaso te me estas proponiendo detective- dijo mientras se acercaba para besarla.

Bechett no pudo evitar atragantarse ante el chiste de su amado y dibujo una leve sonrisa en su boca, buscando cambiar rápidamente de tema la audaz detective consulto

- ¿ donde va dormir?-

Castle dio un levo sorbo a la copa de vino y luego respondió- Le arme una pequeña cama en el escritorio así lo podemos escuchar si se despierta-

Cuando Kate termino se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la cocina, sirvió el plato que era de Castle y volvió junto a él que estaba terminado de darle la comida al pequeño

- Ven dámelo y come- Kate tomo al niño y se sentó junto a Ricky.

Para cuando termino de comer Castle el niño se había quedado dormido en brazos de ella y ambos disfrutaron del la situación.

- debemos poner a este castle junior en su cama- dijo castle mientras se acercaba para besarla.


	2. Chapter 2

Ella asistió con la cabeza y con la ayuda de él se puso de pie y camino con el niño entre sus brazos hacia el escritorio donde había una cama armada en el gran sofá.

Entre ambos desvistieron al niño lo acostaron y lo taparon, luego de estar un rato viendo al niño él tomo la mano de ella y la guio hacia la habitación donde entrecerró la puerta.

- bueno detective ya te ocupaste del pequeño ahora debes ocuparte de mi - y paso su mano por la cintura de ella y la apretó contra su cuerpo.

Kete devolvió el beso - sabes castle grande me encantaría ocuparme de ti, pero mañana me tengo que levantar temprano - volvió a besarlo y muy despacio se soltó para dirigirse al baño.

Un rato después de haberse acostado kete, se movio para sentir a su amado, pero el no estaba ahí, se levanto vio la puerta entre abierta, camino para encontrar a su amado y al salir al salón se encontró con Castle que bailaba con el niño muy lentamente entre sus brazos.

Al verla el escritor pronuncio un leve ehy y siguió moviéndose - cuando Alexia era niña y no podía dormir yo la levantaba y bailaba para tranquilizarla, y creo que pueda ayudarlo a tenido un lardo día – y siguió moviéndose muy lentamente , estiro el brazo hacia donde se encontraba la detective

- nos acompañas -

Kete se acerco muy lentamente a el para cobijarse en el pecho su amado. Ambos se movían muy despacio.

- ¿ que pasara con él? Pregunto Castle mientras los abrazaban ambos.

Kate se separo y acaricio la cara de su amado- antes de venir para aquí hable con servicio social y me dijeron que han encontrado una hermana de la victima asique mañana ella llegara buscarlos—y volvió a besarlo.

Después de haber dejado, al pequeño en su cuna, ambos volvieron a la habitación y se metieron en la cama por un buen rato ambos se quedaron en silencio mirándose uno al otro.

-Kate como te ves nuestro futuro un pequeño Castle –


End file.
